Reencarnación
by Kiyomi-Aries
Summary: Ayumu ha huido de su hogar para no morir, tras cobrar venganza por los suyos le dicen algo que cambiará su vida para siempre InuyashaxAyumuBankotsuxJakotsuxRenkotsuxSuikotsu.
1. Prólogo

**-:- Reencarnación -:-**

**Prólogo**

En las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad de Atalaya ocurrían cosas extrañas.

Muchos campesinos aseguran que, cuando el sol se pone, se oyen sonidos parecidos a los alaridos de una bestia. También aseguran que muchas de sus vacas y ovejas aparecen degolladas y brutalmente descuartizadas tras haber pasado una mísera noche en los prados de esas montañas.

Los aldeanos, al sentirse amenazados por 'la bestia', que es como se conocía al ser de aquellos ruidos por la zona, intentaron escapar de allí e ir a las tierras del sur, cosa que les fue imposible, ya que la misteriosa bestia que en las montañas habitaba no lo permitía. Los pocos que pudieron sobrevivir alertaron al resto de ciudadanos de aquellas tierras.

Así fue como Atalaya fue bautizada por las demás ciudades capitales 'la maldita'.

Comenzaron a correr rumores de que todo aquel que intentase entrar o salir de Atalaya era castigado por el ser de la montaña y que eso solo podía significar una cosa:

¡¡ATALAYA HABÍA PROVOCADO LA FURIA DE LOS DIOSES!

Eso era la respuesta más lógica al porque los habían incomunicado de las tierras del norte, el sur y el oeste.

Pero pese a no tener el apoyo y la ayuda de las otra 3 tierras, las tierra del este, la de los vientos, se había intentado mantener en pie, aunque la bestia ahora atacase también en la ciudad.

Gracias al testimonio de algunos supervivientes que encontraron ahora se sabe como era la bestia.

Las 3 únicas personas que encontraron les describieron 'la bestia' como un ser de unos 4 metros de altura, que tenía la piel grisácea y con escamas de cocodrilo por la espalda y la cabeza, también tenía una cola que parecía estar echa de roca, y los ojos eran rojos como la sangre, tenía también unos dientes y garras como alfileres, largos y punzantes.

Los 3 supervivientes 2 chicos y 1 chica, de entre 11 y 15 años habían estado viviendo en una cueva cerca del lago Ohia, en la tierra del oeste, cuya capital era Aizal.

Los gobernantes de Conwa, una de las regiones de la tierra del este, decidió enviarlos a Aizal, para que sus testimonios no se perdieran en un bosque, viviendo de la caza, la pesca y la agricultura.

En Aizal les dieron una residencia estable a cambio de que ellos contaran anécdotas de la tierra maldita, a la que ningún aventurero se había atrevido a entrar.

Tras haber explicado todo lo que les pedían, el mayor de todo comenzó a entrenar niños de la zona con técnicas de la tierra del este.

A los niños de Atalaya y las demás regiones del este, se les enseñaba desde pequeños el arte de la lucha… y estos de mayores podían dedicarse a matar demonios o humanos, depende del caso, y ganarse la vida con ello.

En Atalaya estaba la mayor concentración de guerreros, pero pronto se dispersaron para poder acabar con el sufrimiento de la zona del este.

Aunque eran muy buenos, la bestia, era mucho más ágil y rápida y nunca conseguían acabar con ella.

Fue entonces cuando los mayores de la zona se enfrentaron a la bestia e hicieron huir a todos los niños, de los cuales solo 3 salvaron la vida.

Los 2 chicos y la chica que ahora estaban en Aizal, dando clases de lucha y trabajando en el campo.

La chica, Ayumu y 1 de los chicos, Taro, trabajaban en el campo. Mientras Kuroi daba clases a niños en el dojo de la casa que les habían dado en Aizal.

Ayumu, de 14 años, huyó de Atalaya por órdenes de su padre y su hermano mayor.

Es una chica muy vivaz y alegre, siempre intenta poner a sus 2 amigos de buen humor, aunque a veces ni ella misma esté de humor… Su pelo llega hasta la cintura, color negro azulado y normalmente recogido en una trenza, sus ojos alargados y azules son muy expresivos.

Lleva un kimono estilo Atalaya, es decir, la parte de arriba idéntica a los kimonos normales, pero por abajo era una minifalda, en la cintura suele llevar una cinta azul que le dio su padre antes de irse con los demás adultos a por la bestia.

Taro, el más pequeño del grupo, procedente de Kiov, con solo 11 años, había visto morir a toda su familia, Ayumu lo encontró escondido tras una roca y se lo llevó con ella, por lo que la quiere como a una hermana mayor.

Es un chico muy tímido, no le gusta mucho hablar y no sabe expresarse con facilidad, no sabe hacer amigos, por lo que siempre va con Ayumu o Kuroi… Tiene el pelo corto y castaño claro con reflejos dorados, sus ojos son azul cielo.

Lleva una camisa blanca con un chaleco marrón, unos pantalones grises y unas 'botas' negras.

Kuroi, el mayor de los 3 con 15 años, es un maestro de su técnica, la _Hit-bat-blew, _y huyó de la ciudad intentando salvar a su hermano pequeño, el cual murió, conoció a Ayumu y Taro mientras Ayumu intentaba bajar a Taro de un árbol, y desde entonces quedó enamorado de ella.

Es un chico muy expresivo, rebelde, cascarrabias y muy antipático. Le encanta llevar la contraria y casi nunca está de acuerdo con nadie en nada. No le gusta para nada que Taro se le enganche y acostumbra a perderlo por las calles de Aizal… Su pelo es de color azulado atado siempre en una cola baja, sus ojos son verdes.

Lleva un traje estilo chino color azul oscuro con una cinta roja en la cintura.

Cuando crecieron un poco más, Ayumu y Taro se dedicaron a voltear por la ciudad y protegerla de cualquier ataque que pudiese haber, mientras Kuroi reclutaba más personas para enseñarles como luchar.

Cierta tarde, unos 3 años después, cuándo Ayumu ya contaba con 19, Taro con 16 y Kuroi con 20 una misteriosa fuerza atacó la ciudad de Aizal.

Los 3 guerreros protegieron la ciudad que los había acogido con tanto júbilo, enfrentándose a un enorme monstruo que encajaba con la descripción de la bestia.

Cuando este los vio soltó una carcajada

**"Por fin os he encontrado malditos Atalayos" – **exclamó la bestia mientras en su rostro se divisaba una sonrisa cínica

**"¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" – **preguntó Kuroi sacando su vara de púas

**"Que ¿Qué quiero?" – **Exclamó enojado – **"Quiero que los malditos habitantes de Atalaya mueran… no pienso dejar ni uno vivo"**

**"Nos quieres a nosotros, entonces no ataques más la ciudad" – **dijo Ayumu imitando a Kuroi y sacando su enorme espada que hacía 3 de ella

**"JAJAJAJAJA… ¿Pensáis que ahora que ya os he encontrado, después de dar tantas vueltas, no os haré sufrir un poco?" – **dijo la bestia

**"¿Q…que quieres decir?" – **preguntó Taro sacando sus dagas largas

**"Pues que destrozaré esta estúpida ciudad que os ha acogido sin saber lo peligrosos que erais" – **dijo la bestia – **"Les servirá de ejemplo a las otras tierras… nadie querrá a los habitantes de la tierra del este en sus tierras y desapareceréis del mapa… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"**

**"Maldito seas… ya lo hiciste una vez… pero, no te dejaré hacerlo de nuevo" – **dijo Ayumu.

**"Y ¿que te hace creer que esta vez será diferente?" – **cuestionó la bestia

**"Que esta vez..." – **dijo Kuroi **– "No huiremos" –** y dicho esto saltó a la cabeza de la bestia.

**"¡No! ¡¡Kuroi vuelve!" – **dijo Ayumu, pero Kuroi no la escuchó y siguió corriendo, la joven se lo quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos y dejando al cuidado de un anciano de la aldea su funda para la espada se fue tras él, con Taro tras sus pasos – **"Será idiota"**

Cuando vieron que algunos de los niños de la aldea, que habían sido entrenados, iban tras ellos para ayudar a matar a la bestia Ayumu se paró en secó, igual que Taro y pidieron a los aldeanos que se refugiaran en las montañas mientras intentaban que nadie de la aldea los siguiera, cosa que al final no consiguieron.

**"¿Adonde vais? ¿No veis que es peligroso? Marcharos a las montañas" – **exclamó Ayumu.

**"Esta aldea es nuestra y no vamos a dejar que seáis vosotros los que luchéis por salvarla, nosotros también ayudaremos" **– dijo uno de los aldeanos que sostenía una arada y a su alrededor los demás aldeanos asentían con sus armas en mano.

**"Bueno, pero si se pone feo prometer que huiréis a la montaña" – **dijo Ayumu.

**"Ese monstruo ha venido aquí siguiendo nuestra pista, si os pasase algo a alguno de los habitantes de la aldea nos sentiríamos muy culpables…" – **dijo Taro.

**"Pero… vosotros pequeños, también sois habitantes de esta aldea" **– dijo un anciano que llevaba una pala.

**"Si, desde el mismo momento en que entrasteis en esta aldea os hicisteis habitantes de Aizal" – **dijo una de las mujeres de la zona.

**"Y de eso hace ya mas de 5 años…" – **dijo uno de los hombres. – **"Si os pasase algo a alguno de vosotros, ¿pensáis que alguien de la aldea se lo perdonaría? Todos se echarían la culpa, por no haberos ayudado…"**

Ayumu sonrió, miró unos instantes a Kuroi, que luchaba contra la bestia y se giró hacia el pueblo.

**"Bien, escuchadme, para vencer a la bestia hay que hacer que caiga al suelo, para hacerlo, necesitamos una cuerda muy larga y difícil de romper…" **– dijo Ayumu, señalando a la bestia que en esos momentos apartaba de su rostro a Kuroi de un manotazo. Mientras tanto algunos de los hombres fueron a por una cuerda con esas cualidades – **"Luego, yo, Taro y Kuroi le atacaremos al cuello, que es su punto débil… y entonces las mujeres lo envolvéis en una manta y los hombres le tiráis flechas de fuego, para que arda de una vez por todas… ¿Estáis de a cuerdo con el plan?"**

Los habitantes cabecearon en aquel momento y Ayumu les dio la espalda, observando a su _hermano_ luchar contra la bestia. Kuroi se movía muy ágilmente por entre los matorrales, esquivando todos sus ataques, pero de pronto la cola de la bestia le dio de refilón en las piernas, tirándolo al suelo.

Ayumu eligió ese momento para correr en dirección a la bestia, puso un brazo de Kuroi por encima de su hombro y corrió en dirección al pueblo, atrayendo la atención de la bestia, que comenzó a seguirlos mientras gritaba:

**"Volved aquí. No huyáis, cobardes. Venid y enfrentaros a mi malditos Atalayos"**

Los hombres del pueblo, que ya tenían la gran cuerda preparada, la tenían estirada en una gran calle principal, agarrada por hombres que estaban escondidos en los jardines de las casas.

Ayumu corría por la calle con la bestia pisándole los talones, entonces, de golpe dio una especie de saltito pequeño, como si hubiera saltado un obstáculo, la bestia no se dio cuenta y la cuerda que había en el suelo la hizo caer de bruces en el suelo. Los hombres salieron de las casas y dieron vueltas alrededor de sus pies, liándoselos para que no pudiera levantarse y moverse.

La bestia se retorció entre las cuerdas, mientras Ayumu y Taro atacaban su cuello, con Kuroi desmayado al cuidado de uno de los habitantes.

Grandes chorros de sangre surgieron de la bestia empapando a Ayumu y a Taro, que aunque tenían una agilidad increíble, no pudieron esquivar los chorros y quedaron empapados.

Las mujeres corrieron entonces con una manta blanca y con ella cubrieron a la bestia, luego ayudaron a los 2 Atalayos a limpiar la sangre de sus rostros, Kuroi aún desmayado fue llevado a una de las casas, igual que los otros 2 y mientras los hombres disparaban flechas de fuego, haciendo arder toda la manta y con ella a la bestia.

La bestia quedó reducida a cenizas, y estas se esparcieron con el aire que se las llevaba, intentando olvidar, intentando borrar aquella escena de mentes nunca antes infectadas por la sangre, como lo eran las mentes de los Aizalanos…

CONTINUARÁ


	2. El renacer de las almas

**-:- Reencarnación -:-**

**Capitulo 1 El renacer de las almas vengativas**

Una oscura sombra se movía por entre los árboles. En la mano izquierda llevaba un báculo y en la derecha una lanza negra excepto por la punta que era de metal, y como tal, era de color gris.

Cuando salió de debajo de la sombra de los árboles del bosque, se pudo ver a una joven de unos 19 años, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos color miel enormes, llevaba una armadura roja y negra y una falda de piel de color negro atada por una cinta roja.

Tras ella venía una especie de sapo del tamaño de una pelota de playa, el _bicho_ en cuestión tenía la piel verdosa y escamosa y unos ojos rojos y saltones.

**"¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí Echi?" – **preguntó la chica, mirando al sapo sin dejar de correr

**"Por supuesto que es por aquí" **– exclamó la bestia medio indignada – **"Su venerable padre me indicó el camino antes de morir"**

**"¿Y estas seguro de que nos ayudarán cuando sepan en nombre de quien venimos, Tengo entendido que papa les tendió una trampa" – **dijo la chica mirando hacia el frente divisando una cascada – **"¿Es esa cascada la que te dijo papa?"**

**"Por supuesto señorita Rieko, esa es la cascada… y referente a lo de la trampa…" **

**"¡Cállate quieres! No quiero saberlo… ya he tenido muchos problemas por traiciones que hizo papa, no me interesa enterarme de que le hizo a ellos…"**

**"Pero señorita… debería interesarle, esos hombres son asesinos y cuando se enteren de quien es usted hija, no se quedaran de brazos cruzados…"**

**"Bueno, ya llegamos a la cascada… ¿Y ahora que?" – **dijo Rieko

**"Su venerable padre dijo que tras la cascada número 3 del bosque del este esta la entrada a la estancia en la que reposan los huesos de esos asesinos"**

**"Entonces… tras esta cascada… debe haber una entrada…" – **dijo Rieko, fijando la vista en la cascada – **"El único problema es que yo no veo ninguna entrada"**

**"Quizá la señorita debería utilizar el báculo que le entrego su padre…"**

La muchacha miró su báculo y tras pensárselo un poco se situó enfrente de la cascada, en medio del agua y comenzó a recitar un sortilegio que su padre le enseñó de pequeña, de golpe el agua que caía por la cascada comenzó a dividirse y fue apareciendo la entrada… era como una cueva pero con la entrada muy estrecha.

**"Genial, es la entrada… ¡Vamos!" –** la chica salió corriendo hacia la cueva y pasando por encima de unas cuantas rocas… legó por fina a lo que parecía la entrada de la cueva – **"Entonces… por aquí deben estar los restos de esos hombres…" – **y girándose hacia su acompañante dijo – **"Quizá deberías explicarme que fue lo que hizo mi padre a estos guerreros"**

**"Por supuesto señorita" – **dijo el Echi – **"Su padre, resucitó hace algunos años a 7 hombres para que trabajaran a su servicio y mataran a un enemigo, aquí, en la cueva encontraremos los cuerpos de 6 de los hombres, pero el último, el líder del equipo no lo encontraremos aquí… y ahí es donde tendremos problemas… los demás hombres solo obedecen ordenes de su líder… y el líder descubrió todos los planes de su padre, por lo que su padre lo traicionó, escondiendo el cuerpo… y aunque supiéramos donde está… no creo que nos quisiera escuchar…"**

**"Eso significa… que no sabes donde está el líder…" – **dijo Rieko – **"Por ahora nos concentraremos en resucitar a los demás… y mientras tanto que uno de los tuyos se entere de todo lo que pueda sobre el paradero del cuerpo del líder de la tropa…"**

**"Entendido señorita" – **dijo Echi y sacando de entre sus pertenencias una hoja de nenúfar… la lanzó al aire… la hoja tomó forma de rana y cayó arrodillada a los pies de Echi

**"¿Me habéis llamado señor Echi?" – **dijo la rana con una voz melodiosa

**"Sí, necesito que tu y tu equipo averigüéis el paradero de algo…"**

**-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-**

Rieko y Echi llegaron por fin a la sala en la que reposaban los cuerpos de los 6 guerreros. Habia 6 ataúdes sin tapa, con los cuerpos como nuevos sin un solo rasguño ni herida…

Había uno que, la verdad, tenía un aspecto nada parecido al de un humano. Primero estaba su altura… era muy pero que muy alto, tenía colmillos y en vez de dedos tenía garras.

El del siguiente ataúd era también muy grande, pero no tanto como el anterior. Este era como un androide, tenía partes del cuerpo con carne y otras hechas con hierro.

El de al lado era una especie de enano, era muy bajo, no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo y tenía una cara horrible.

El siguiente era un hombre calvo y corpulento con dos paralelos lilas que atravesaban su cara por los ojos y en el centro de la frente una "V".

El siguiente era un hombre de cabellera alborotada y marrón, en las manos llevaba dos guantes con garras incrustadas, y en la cara tenía dos garras en las mejillas y dos más en la frente, todas de color verde.

Y el último de ellos, que a primera vista confundieron con una chica, era un hombre de pelo castaño, con los labios pintados, una orquilla sujetando el moño que llevaba y las marcas de los colmillos de una serpiente en las mejillas.

Las ropas que llevaban, eran los típicos yukatas con armaduras, excepto el último, que llevaba un kimono rosa con flores verdes y el calvo, que llevaba ropa de monje…

Rieko, con Echi pegado a ella, se aproximó a uno de los ataúdes.

**"¿Quién crees que es el segundo al mando?" – **le cuestionó a su acompañante reptilinio – **"¿El calvo o el de las garras de acero?**

**"Evidentemente, mi señorita, es el del primer ataúd" – **dijo Echi – **"Es el que más respeto impondrá en sus compañeros…"**

**"La altura no lo es todo para impresionar a un equipo de mercenarios" – **dijo Rieko ** "Lo verdaderamente importante es que el equipo confíe en ti… así no te traicionaran"**

**"…¿El enano?..." – **Cuestionó Echi

**"¿Me tomas el pelo?... Ser bajo es lo mismo que ser alto… si tus mercenarios no te toman en serio… no te sirve de nada la altura" – **Rieko miró a su acompañante – **"Pero, quizás tu… al ser más grande que la mayoría de tu especie… has conseguido que te obedezcan… pero no en todas las especies pasa igual… en los humanos no pasa así.."**

**"¿Usted cree que llegaré a ser un buen líder para los míos?" – **Echi comenzó a hacer poses

**"Pftt… jejejejejeje" – **Rieko comenzó a reir – **"¿Se puede saber que demonios dices?... Bah… pongámonos manos a la obra"**

Rieko se situó al lado del hombre con guantes de garras y con su báculo en alto comenzó a recitar un hechizo, el báculo se iluminó y un aura dorada rodeó a Rieko. Al acabar de recitar el hechizo, una bola de energía salió del báculo y se estrelló contra el hombre. Este, poco a poco, fue abriendo sus ojos. Tenía los ojos marrones y muy grandes. Al principio su expresión mostraba sorpresa, pero rápidamente cambió a una expresión de enojo.

**"¿Qué demonios estáis mirando?"**

**"Em… bueno, esto… yo… esto, yo no… bueno… esto…"**

**"Te hemos revivido y mirábamos si el conjuro había dado resultado" – **comentó Rieko, cortando las palabras de su tartamudo sirviente.

**"¿Revivido? ¿A mi?" – **El hombre comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, cuando de pronto todas sus memorias volvieron a su cabeza – **"oo aniki, ¿Dónde está mi Oo aniki?"**

**"Aquí están tus compañeros… excepto tu líder, están todos aquí" – **dijo Rieko, dejando ver los demás componentes de la banda, inertes en los demás ataúdes.

**"Ninguno de estos es mi Oo aniki… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el líder? ¿Y porque no despertáis a mis compañeros?" – **exigió el hombre de pronto, tras observar a los 5 hombres restantes.

Rieko y Echi se miraron.

**"Tu líder no está aquí… ahora despertaré a tus compañeros, tal y como lo hice contigo, solo que necesitaba hablar primero con el segundo al mando…" – **dijo Rieko.

**"Yo soy el cuarto al mando… el segundo es Renkotsu…" – **dijo el hombre. – **"El de vestimenta de monje"**

**"Bien… iré a despertar a los demás… y contestaré a todas vuestras dudas…" – **dijo Rieko.

15 minutos después ya estaban todos despiertos y hablando emotivamente entre ellos. Rieko y Echi los observaban desde una esquina, sentados en una gran roca de la cueva mientras observaban el emotivo reencuentro.

**"Sintiéndolo mucho, debo interrumpiros… tengo que explicaros el motivo de que estéis vivos de nuevo…" – **dijo Rieko aproximándose a los 6 asesinos.

Echi venía tras ella callado sin abrir la boca ni para respirar.

**"En primero, mi nombre es Rieko y soy una Youkai de tipo lobo y este es el general de la guardia privada de mi familia… su nombre es Echi y es un demonio de tipo reptil" – **Rieko comenzó con las presentaciones – **"Mi madre era una Youkai de tipo lobo, hermana del actual jefe de los lobos del este, Koga, mi padre obligó a mi madre a tener… relaciones con él y nací yo…"**

Los 6 asesinos miraban a la chica sin entender que tenía todo eso que ver con su historia.

**"Mi padre fue un demonio muy malvado odiado por todos… su nombre era… Naraku…"**

Los 6 abrieron los ojos enormemente comenzando a poner atención a lo que decía la chica.

**"Cuando Inuyasha mató a mi padre… los lobos de la manada me explicaron todas las barbaridades que llegó a hacer mi padre…" – **Rieko miraba al suelo en ese momento, incapaz de mirar a la cara a ninguno de los hombres – **"También me explicaron que mi padre… os traicionó… y yo pensé, que quizás… podríais ayudarme…"**

**"¿Ayudarte en que?" – **preguntó Renkotsu

"**Kagura, Kanna, Kaguya y todos los engendros que Naraku sacó de su cuerpo están intentando vengar su muerte y intentan acabar conmigo, con Inuyasha… con todos los que odiamos a Naraku… por eso pensé que ya que vosotros fuisteis traicionados por mi padre me ayudaríais a devolverlos con su creador al infierno… a cambio, os dejaría con vida… no necesitáis la esfera para vivir… os he revivido con hechizos… no dependéis de la efera… y… también, estoy buscando a vuestro líder… por lo que se… mi padre lo escondió para que nadie lo encontrase jamás y así se aseguraba de que nadie lo pondría en contra suya…"**

"**Si se trata de Oo aniki… estoy dispuesto a ayudarte…" – **dijo Jakotsu

"**Sí, yo también te ayudaré" – **dijo Suikotsu

"**Y yo" – **dijo Mukotsu

"**Supongo que podría ayudarte…" – **dijo Renkotsu

"**Si Renkotsu va, yo también" – **dijo Ginkotsu

"**Yo voy a donde vayan mis compañeros" – **dijo Kyokotsu

"**Sí… vengaremos que no lo dejase descansar en paz…" – **dijo Jakotsu y los otros 5 afirmaron.

A la chica se le escapó una hermosa sonrisa. La verdad es que antes de recibir la afirmación por parte de los 6 guerreros estaba muy asustada, pensaba que iban a matarla por ser hija del maldito Naraku… pero en esta ocasión le había salido todo bien… por fin podría hacer desaparecer a los esbirros de Naraku…

**"Bien, pues seguidme…" – **La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Echi la siguió de inmediato… tras ellos venían Suikotsu y Jakotsu… más atrás iban Mukotsu y Kyokotsu hablando animadamente y tras ellos Ginkotsu y Renkotsu, el último subido encima del primero.

Cuando salieron de la cueva y atravesaron la cascada vieron que la luz del sol no era tan brillante como al entrar por la mañana… estaba atardeciendo…

Caminaron por el bosque hasta un claro, allí los esperaba un dragón rojo con ojos rojos… el animal recibió a Rieko y a Echi acercándose a ellos y ayudándolos a subir a su lomo.

**"Draco… podrían subir estos 6 hombres a tu lomo… vienen con nosotros…" – **el dragón miró a los hombres y tras la pequeña revisión se agachó permitiendo que subieran a su lomo.

Volaron una media hora atravesando 3 bosques y unas 20 aldeas hasta que a lo lejos divisaron una fortaleza y dentro un castillo o mansión enorme y por las murallas varios soldados y guardias. En el patio delantero había lo que parecían ser 2 unidades de guerreros reptiles, como Echi. Y por toda la zona un montón de youkais lobo.

El dragón aterrizó en el patio trasero y allí los 6 guerreros, la chica y el reptil bajaron del dragón y se adentraron en la mansión.

**"Aquí reclutamos a todos aquellos que odian a Naraku y a los suyos… ya sean demonios o humanos…" – **explicó Rieko al adentrarse en la mansión y haber visto a varias personas y Youkais.

**"Entonces…" – **dijo Jakotsu con una mirada soñadora – **"Inuyasha… tambien está aquí… y lucharemos lado a lado…"**

**"No, Inuyasha no está aquí… él está afuera buscando con su grupo el cuerpo de vuestro líder… pero sí… lucharemos lado a lado" – **dijo Rieko.

**"¿Pero dormiremos bajo el mismo techo?" – **preguntó Jakotsu ante las miradas horrorizadas de sus compañeros de armas.

**"No, Inuyasha y los suyos no confían plenamente en mi… ni en todos los que aquí estamos reunidos… aunque se que tampoco ayudaran al grupo de mi padre… no se muy bien porque… pero se que al final nos ayudaran a nosotros, igual que ahora nos ayudan buscando el cuerpo de vuestro líder" – **dijo Rieko.

**"Ahora os mostraré vuestros aposentos… y una vez colocados os diré todo lo que podéis hacer…" – **Rieko subió a la tercera planta y allí abrió una puerta y dejó que los hombres viesen la habitación.

Era una habitación espaciosa y muy lujosa, había 3 camas, 1 lavabo, y un armario con comida y bebida.

**"Aquí dormiréis tres de vosotros… los otros 3 en la habitación de enfrente y vuestro líder, cuando lo encontremos, dormirá en la habitación de aquí al lado…" – **dijo Rieko. – **"Ahora acomodaos en el suelo, os explicaré lo que podéis hacer…"**

Los 6 obedecieron y se sentaron en el suelo, enfrente de ella y de Echi.

**"Como habéis visto… aquí podréis entrenaros para el día en que nos enfrentemos al ejercito de seguidores de Naraku… En el patio delantero se entrenan los reptiles… en el bosque Norte están los youkais entrenando con el bosque… y los humanos están en el bosque sur… también podéis vigilar junto a los guardias en las murallas o en las torres y si lo preferís, podéis ir a buscar a vuestro líder... yo he mandado a un grupo de reptiles a buscar… pero también está el grupo de Inuyasha… ellos son los que más info…." – **Rieko fue interrumpida por un humano que abrió la puerta. Por la vestimenta, parecía un soldado, llevaba una armadura y una lanza…

**"Señorita Rieko…" – **exclamó el hombre

**"¿Sucede algo?" – **preguntó Rieko

**"Es Inuyasha… el grupo de Inuyasha se acerca por el oeste…" – **el hombre parecía extremadamente feliz – **"Por fin han decidido unirse a nosotros"**

**"No lo creo…" – **dijo Rieko levantándose para recibirlos y girándose a los guerreros les dijo – **"Si queréis podéis venir conmigo…"**

Los 6 hombres junto a Echi y el soldado siguieron a Rieko por las escaleras para recibir al grupo de Inuyasha…

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
